


Joining the Team

by MachineryField



Series: PeCoCreMo writings [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Gen, Joker is Takashi Kido
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: “Wow, Joker! You never told me your dad was shredded!”“Those muscles… I didn’t know a human being could actually look like that….”“To think he looks just as scrawny as Joker when he has a shirt on…”
Relationships: Kido Reiji & Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: PeCoCreMo writings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534349
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Joining the Team

“Wow, Joker! You never told me your dad was shredded!”

“Those muscles… I didn’t know a human being could actually look like that….”

“To think he looks just as scrawny as Joker when he has a shirt on…”

Takashi’s lower lip trembled as he tried to contain the annoyance at his friends’ comments. Stupid dad and his stupid muscles showing up. Stupid dad following him into the Metaverse and insisting on helping. Stupid dad and his habit of not wearing shirts when fighting things…

Why couldn’t he have gotten a Phantom Thief get up like them? Why did he already have a tried-and-true way to summon his Persona? It was so unfair…

“Dad, can you please put a shirt on?”

Reiji gave him a look. “No shirt means less chance of blood stains, Takashi.”

“Shadows don’t have blood!”

“Well, last time I did this stuff there was some humans in the way too… They sure bleed.”

The four of them just stared at Takashi’s father. “Dad, what the hell did you do in high school?”

“Joker…” Ann gave him a look. “Has… Has your father killed people?”

“Perhaps.”

“That’s not very assurin’, dude…” Ryuji glanced at Reiji. “I mean, I know we’re willin’ to risk that bastard’s life n all, but…”

“Not my fault Dad wants to come along!” Takashi huffed, shaking his head. “I can’t get him to go away!”

“You kids need some sort of adult figure with you.” Reiji put a hand on his hip. “It was me or Eriko, do you want Eriko being here?”

Takashi thought for a moment. “For Mona’s sake, it’s better that it’s you.”

Morgana jumped. “Huh?! What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“You don’t wanna know.”

“Eriko…” Ann gasped. “Like… Eriko Kirishima?”

Reiji rose an eyebrow. “You know about her?”

“Yeah…” Ann sighed. “Shiho was always telling me I should try and be as half as sexy as her.”

Reiji just nodded. “Ah, good luck with that, I guess.”

“Dad.”

“What?” Reiji rubbed the back of his head. “I dunno how I’m supposed to talk to a girl that could be my daughter when she’s talkin’ about being sexy!”

Ryuji snorted. “Doesn’t help that she’s not even a little sexy.”

“Ryuji…!”

Takashi sighed. This was gonna be a looong learning experience thanks to his dad showing up, huh…?


End file.
